invitacion
by PauPawu
Summary: cuando por fin recupero su cuerpo adulto el primero con quien se encuentra es bel... no soy buena en esto, pero si le interesa pasen y lean! espero les guste BelxMammon


Invitación.-

Por fin estaba de vuelta en la mansión. Todo había sido un éxito, aun se sentía algo rara, se había acostumbrado a ese pequeño cuerpo en el que estuvo atrapada por tanto tiempo y ahora que regresaba a la normalidad se sentía algo extraña, pero muy a gusto de recuperar su cuerpo original.

Una vez adentro noto que la lluvia la había dejado toda empapada, tenia frio lo mejor era cambiarse pronto de ropa, subió las escaleras directo a su habitación, al parecer no había nadie en la mansión. Cuando por fin se encontraba en su habitación comenzó a buscar su vieja ropa. Nada bajo la cama, quizás en el armario? Si, ahí estaba su antigua ropa, en una caja, tal cual la había dejado la última vez, había sido hace tanto tiempo que casi lo había olvidado por completo; se disponía a abrirla cuando escucho que abrían la puerta.

-Ushishishi…

Hizo un breve movimiento y pudo ver a Bel apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces en la habitación de Marmon?- pregunto mientras sacaba sus cuchillos, con su típica sonrisa, casi imborrable en su rostro.

-Bel… - respondió con un hilo de voz, suficiente para que la expresión de su compañero cambiara totalmente hacia la sorpresa.

- ¿p-podría ser… M-Marmon? - respondió sorprendido Bel

Ella asintió con un leve gesto y luego bajo la cabeza dispuesta a hablar, mientras abría la caja con su antigua ropa.

-Este es mi cuerpo real… fue por esto que me reuní con los otros arcobalenos…

-Entonces esto no es una de tus ilusiones…- dijo mientras se acercaba y manteniendo cierta distancia aun comenzaba a picarla con su dedo en el brazo en un intento de confirmar que fuera un cuerpo real y no una de las ilusiones de la arcobaleno, aunque aun fuera una ilusión el no lograría notar la diferencia.

-Claro que no- dijo molesta la arcobaleno, mientras golpeaba despacio la mano de bel para que dejase de golpearla y pronto se paraba con una de sus antiguas prendas de ropa en la mano y la tiraba sobre la cama.

-Ushishishi… Entonces ahora será más divertido- dijo mientras se acercaba cautelosamente a la arcobaleno quien ahora le daba la espalda, aprovechando esto la abrazo por la espalda con una mano y con la otra acerco uno de sus cuchillos al cuello de Marmon.

-Por qué mejor no vas a molestar a los otros- respondió ella con tono molesto – Y llévate contigo tus cuchillos.

-Levi está en una misión o muerto por ahí, Lussuria probablemente está entrenando, Esqualo y el jefe están durmiendo, además… es más divertido contigo. El príncipe esta aburrido así que es tu turno de entretenerlo…

Poco después Bel hizo un delicado corte en el cuello de la arcobaleno produciéndole un escalofrío, Marmon trato de soltarse del fuerte abrazo de Bel pero solo logro voltearse quedando frente a frente con el rubio, quien ante esto sonrió y se aproximo al cuello de la arcobaleno para limpiar con sus labios la sangre que brotaba del delicado corte que el genio de los varia había provocado, este gesto hizo sonrojar a su compañera, logrando una sonrisa en Bel, quien prontamente se aproximo mas a ella, pero por un torpe movimiento cayeron los dos a la cama, quedando el príncipe sobre la arcobaleno.

-Ushishi, que divertido… Pero no te parece un poco pequeña esta cama? - pregunto sin dejar de mirarla fijamente mientras ambos se sentaban, intentaba ver bajo la capucha que siempre llevaba aunque en el fondo sabía que no lograría ver los ojos de la arcobaleno, los que siempre le parecieron un misterio que deseaba algún día poder responder.

-Ahora sí pero cuando tenía ese pequeño cuerpo no me lo parecía.- respondió ella sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Entonces…- dijo Bel con tono coqueto.

-Entonces qué?- pregunto Marmon sin darle tiempo de terminar la frase.

Bel se acerco mas a la arcobaleno y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar sus labios buscaron los de la arcobaleno en un tierno beso.

-Entonces creo tener la solución…

-¿solución?- pregunto extrañada y aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer Bel.

-Si quieres… puedes dormir conmigo esta noche, mi cama es más grande… pero antes deberías cambiarte esa ropa estas toda empapada, podrías pescar un resfriando… te estaré esperando, ushishishi…

Y sin decir más el príncipe se marcho dejándola sola y pensando si debería o no debería ir, pero que estaba haciendo! Obviamente no iba a ir… estúpido príncipe…

Tiempo después se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, iba a cerrar la caja para luego guardarla nuevamente donde mismo había estado guardada por tantos años cuando noto que habían tres de los cuchillos de Bel en el suelo, se debieron haber caído cuando ambos cayeron torpemente en la cama, se sonrojo un poco ante este recuerdo. Lo mejor sería devolvérselos, antes de que el voliera por ellos, así no tendría que soportar las bromas del estúpido príncipe. Se cambio de ropa y emprendió camino a la habitación de Bel, sin estar segura de lo que hacía, _"obviamente solo voy a devolvérselos, ni crea que me quedare en su habitación esta noche... ni ninguna noche!"._

En el corto trayecto sentía mucho frio, toco su frente, probablemente tenía fiebre. Finalmente llego al cuarto de Bel, toco la puerta y sin esperar entro. Una vez adentro se encontró con el genio varia recostado sobre un sillón observándola con una gran sonrisa, mientras jugaba con sus cuchillos.

-Ushishishi… Sabía que vendrías.

-No molestes… Solo vine a devolverte tus cuchillos- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras suyo.

Bel se paro y se acerco a la arcobaleno acorralándola contra la pared, tomo la mano con la que Marmon sostenía los cuchillos, los que cayeron al suelo, y con la otra mano afirmo delicadamente la cara de ella, prontamente se acercó a ella y sorprendido recibió una respuesta al beso que buscaba, aunque en cuanto la arcobaleno se dio cuenta lo que había hecho corto el timido beso y se separo abruptamente del chico.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte?

-No seas estúpido, por supuesto que no me quedare… Será mejor que me vaya no me siento bien -dijo la arcobaleno, se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando sintió que todo se desvanecía. Comenzó a tambalearse y de pronto cayo desmayada entre los brazos de Bel.

-Tchi... Le dije que pescaría un resfriado, bueno… la invitación sigue en pie.

La arcobaleno despertó a mitad de la noche, seguía lloviendo, aun estaba en el cuarto de Bel, es mas estaba acostada en su cama y se encontraba envuelta en un cálido y firme abrazo de alguien más alto que ella, no necesitaba voltearse a mirar pues ya sabía quién era. Puso su mano sobre la mano de Bel, y la presiono suavemente, no quería despertarlo, si lo hacía probablemente empezaría a molestar otra vez, y ella quería descansar esa noche, había llegado agotada de ese tedioso viaje.

-Estúpido príncipe- susurro con un tono de voz bajo para no despertarlo y siguió durmiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues bien este fue mi primer fic, el otro dia encontre el cuaderno donde lo habia escrto y lo pase al pc por fin ^w^<strong>

**bueno la verdad creo que quedo algo feo, pero espero les alla gustado y gracias si lo leyeron**

**criticas, concejos, o si quieren lanzarme tomates ya saben que hacer, todo es bienvenido... ^_^U**

**gracias por leer **


End file.
